1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to camera modules, and especially to a camera module and method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used camera module generally includes a lens assembly and a baseboard assembly mounted on the lens assembly. In assembly, a fixture may be employed for moving the lens assembly on the baseboard assembly, so that the base assembly and the lens assembly can be packaged together. However, manufacturing errors of the lens assembly or baseboard assembly, or positioning errors of the lens assembly can restrict the lens assembly from being accurately fixed on the baseboard assembly in a specific position, resulting in low image quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.